Freezing: Percy Jackson
by McSwagger95
Summary: Percy is the son of Maria Lancelot and Poseidon, this is the story of his adventures as a demigod with no human blood to restrict him and his life as the first and only male Pandora. Percy Jackson/Freezing crossover, character death, smarter and more powerful but not OP Percy.
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

**Ok first things first,**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Freezing belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now that we got that out of the way, sorry for the false update but I need to make add some things too the chapter(not the story). I'm working on the second chapter and hope to get it to you by tomorrow if, hopefully not, january 6.**

 **I would also like to mention that _IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE FREEZING MANGA THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS_ ,** **there are many places you can read it, I use MangaHere, so go ahead and get caught up**

 **Lastly before I shut my annoying self up is that this story will have lots of gore and gruesome fight scenes, also I haven't decided if I will be doing Lemons cause of my lack of experience in writing them, but their will be mentions and strong suggestion that there was intercourse.**

 **So last bit of warning there will be swearing, explict sex and violence, gore, gruesome deaths of monsters and characters, and that's about it (I think).**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

June 5, 1999

Poseidon was sitting on his throne looking down at his vast kingdom of Atlantis with a sense of pride having a contemplative look on his face. He was thinking about a mortal woman that had caught his interest recently. She was quite the eye candy with an athletic body, huge breasts, a round butt, and was 5'6" with legs that seemed to go all the way up. Her amazing personality was a balanced combination of awkward, outgoing, kind, and loving. Her blue eyes conveyed gentleness and no negative emotion giving you an automatic sense of comfort. Her light brown hair was similar to gentle waves on the ocean surface while her smile was full of pearly white teeth. Her name was Sally Jackson and she was a clear sighted mortal that he had fallen in love with as soon as he laid eyes on her. To him she was a queen amongst mortal and he intended to treat her like one. It was the beginning of summer when he first met her at the beach, as soon as they met a spark lit between them, He really did care for this mortal.

Timeskip

November 10, 1999

Poseidon was once again on his throne, this time he was angry and despairing. He cursed the fates for being so cruel he had learned quite a bit about Sally and they had both fallen in love during the summer they had spent together. He had offered a place by his side but she had refused. During the time Poseidon had spent with Sally he had learned that her near in-human beauty and the way her eyes gave the illusion of changing colors came from her being a descendent of Aphrodite. That also explained her being clear sighted as well as her natural seduction and skill in bed despite the lack of experience. Poseidon's thoughts of their times under the sheets reminded him of why he was in such a bad mood. They had tried to have a child multiple times and had succeeded but to him that was the problem. In his high he had completely forgotten about the pact he made with his brothers. Now he had broken his oath and put Olympus in danger, knowing this he still couldn't bring himself to kill both Sally and his unborn child. Furthermore, both his brothers and his wife, Amphitrite, were getting suspicious, which meant that he had to end their relationship and return to the sea before his presence brought them harm. He sighed as a picture of Zeus throwing his lightning bolt at the unsuspecting DiAngelo family. Poseidon actually considered himself lucky to have a wife that wasn't vengeful and wish to bring harm to his children like Hera, but no woman appreciates disloyalty.

As Poseidon what drowning in his sorrows he felt something change within the world as if a great power had descended upon earth. It felt similar to the energy of a god yet was totally different.When he felt that he instantly sobered up, he could cry about Sally later. As he was wondering what was going on, when the aura seemingly disappeared just as quickly as it came. He was sure that anyone would miss it, and Poseidon was sure he would have dismissed it himself if he didn't sense the foreign being emiting the energy hovering above the water surface, so close to his domain. His curiosity was telling him to go investigate while his paranoia demanded he drown the damn thing. In the end his curiosity got the best of him. He teleported to the place he felt the source had appeared, assuming that it haden't moved.

Poseidon flashed into existence and immediately noted that he was in a lake somewhere in Japan. He willed the water to make him rise and as he neared the surface he slowed down to observe a pale white light that had a hint of blue that he initially mistaked to be Artemis' chariot, but as he continued to observe he was able to make out a humanoid figure. Poseidon dramatically rose slowly to stand on the water's surface as he radiated power to show his godly might. He wore his beautifully decorated yet intimidating battle armour while holding his wickedly sharp and glowing trident.

The light faded enough to reveal a naked woman that outclassed Aphrodite in beauty and sexual appeal. She was other worldly and Poseidon could feel himself get excited simply by casting his gaze upon her perfect features. She was a tall woman of about six foot two inches, not much shorter than his own six foot four inches, she had long flowing blonde hair that reached her thighs. Her eyes were odd yet they captivated him, with vertical slits over her glowing blue eyes. She had abnormal hexagon patterned lines that ran across parts of her skin and same shaped holograms that slowly rotated around her hourglass figure. Poseidon could do nothing more than stare starstruck by the woman. It took him mord than a few moments to recapture his senses and regain his composure.

"Who and what are you! What is your business here!", Poseidon demanded. He pointed the glowing tip of his trident at her to help get his point across.

"…", the woman simply stared at him with a blank expression.

"In all the years of my immortal life I've never met a being like you." Poseidon thought to himself out loud, slightly distracted by his thoughts and her alien features, he didn't see the almost imperceptible look in her eye. When Poseidon regained his focus he looked into the woman's eyes waiting for some sort of response or reaction but recieved nothing, she simply continued to focus and unwavering stare on him. Poseidon began to feel unnerved, after all you know what they say about the quite and calm, they are often very extremely dangerous, and that didn't bode well with him.

The woman continued to quietly stare at Poseidon and he stared back, after what seemed like hours, she finally did something. She drifted towards Poseidon with her hand outstretched, Poseidon reacted prematurely and fire a beam of blue energy. What happened next wasn't something that Poseidon expected, he expected her to get thrown back by the speed of his warning shot, he was even prepared for her to dodge, absorb, or retaliate the point blank shot. What he wasn't prepared for was her to completely disappear right in front of his eyes. He stood there in complete confusion wondering if he had completely overestimated his opponent and had ended up disintegrating her.

Suddenly hands appeared over his face to obscure his vision. Poseidon now understood what happened, the woman didn't get blasted into extinction like he first thought, she had somehow moved fast enough to disappear in his eyes and get behind him in a way that made it look like he hit her. With a jolt he realized it was an after image, something only incredibly fast moving objects could achieve, something even Hermes only bairly manages to do and this woman made it look simple.

Poseidon was forced out of his thoughts as he felt thumbs dig into his temples. He gasped in pain and shock as he felt his mind get intruded. despite that, he didn't attack as images and words flashed in his brain at a thousand miles per second. It was over just as quickly as it started and the woman who he decided to now called Maria let him go, making him stumble slightly.

Poseidon took a moment to process everything that had been shown to him. He learned that her kind were called nova and they had sent her as a vanguard to let humanity know that their fate had been decided.

"My purpose for being here is simply that I was sent to deliver a message of warning to humanity as well as destroy it. I had no intention of meeting you." Her voice echo In Poseidon's head in her language.

"Wait, what is this about the fate of humanity being decided, what are Nova and why did they send you here to destroy the mortals?" Poseidon questioned.

"That is no longer anything to concern yourself with.The Nova will come and humans won't be able to fight back, their technology will have no effect." Maria's voice spoke. Poseidon's eyes widened at that, it reminded him of the way mortal weapons couldn't harm the legendary beings of the greek pathion, much specifically the immortals. Could it really be possible that she was some sort of goddess?

"Then help them, give the mortals a chance to fight, give them weapons that will allow them a chance to survive, surely you could do that?" Poseidon said in an attempt to persuade her to not put humans into extinction. An image of a pregnant Sally came forth and he felt a stong sense of determination, Poseidon would make sure that his child has a chance to live. Maria stared at him entirely expressionless, but through the link Poseidon recieved heavy amounts of hesitation and contemplation. For what seemed like hours Poseidon waited anxiously for her response. "Even one weapon will be enough." Poseidon said in a final attempt to convince her. It seemed to push her over the edge as she finally relented.

"We'll need to create a female offspring, only women can bring out the full battle potential in my species. This must be done as soon as possible it is the only way. Seeing as you are not a human, normal means of fertilization should be possible, increasing the power the child will have even more." Maria said. Poseidon was stunned into silence by her statement, was she offering to give him a child herself? Something he had already accomplished with Sally, this could bring even more problems for both him and his children as he would be breaking the oath twice. Though as Poseidon once again reminded himself of Sally and his unborn child, he knew he had to accept the offer. This child that he would have with Maria would be very important to the survival of not just it's half sibling, but the entire human race. Prophecy be damned if there were no humans left then the fire of western civilization would die, bringing the gods with it.

"So let me clear this up. In order to save man kind we would need to conceive a female child that would have the ability to fight the Nova for man kind's sake." Poseidon summarized. Maria lightly nodded. "Ok, I accept." Poseidon agreed. "If you are willing to bare my child which will end up a powerful hero to men and immortals alike then I'll gladly do it, I'll be able to get one up on my brothers and have a part in saving the world." he said jokingly.

"Excellent let us begin immediately" she thought to him.

"Wait, immediately? Shouldn't we go somepl-mpf! Poseidon began before she interrupted him by placing her lips on his. He was frozen in surprise for a moment before he returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her naked form as he fell into the kiss and teleported them to a secluded spot on the beaches of Japan.

Meanwhile, a young japanese scientist named Gengo Aoi sat in a row boat in complete shock only ten feet away from where the two mysterious beings had their interaction, close enough to fully experience the whole conversation.

Linebreak

February 18, 2001

It has been a year and three months sense that fateful day Poseidon had met Maria, and it has been the happiest he's been in a long while. The baby had been a boy that he named Perseus.

Maria and Perseus have been living in Japan in order to decrease the chance any immortals, particularly his brothers or Amphitrite, and monsters from finding them. He couldn't be with them all the time but would check up on them as much as possible. Currently he was returning from a council meeting on Olympus and three days of absence. As he made his way to the house he had bought for them he got a sense of foreboding. Normally whenever Maria wasn't taking care of baby Percy she would sit on the balcony, but he could see from his spot on the street that she wasn't there. He felt ridicules for getting worked up because of something so small, and just shrugged it off as her wanting to be inside.

Poseidon now stood before the front door, he was sure something was wrong now and rushed inside his brain only subconsciously registering that the door had been unlocked. He ran into the baby's room fearing he would be missing or killed. Poseidon sighed in relief when he saw Percy in his crib. Poseidon walked up to the crib, the first thing he noticed was the smell. He opened the baby's diaper and saw the huge mess inside. The second thing he noticed was how weak the baby looked, when he sent a pulse of magic he realized Percy hadn't been cared for in two days! Now he wasn't the best at parenting but even he recognized the obvious signs of neglect. Unforgiving fury befitting the greek god of seas filled him with a wave of his had he cleaned and changed Percy and summoned a bottle of milk to feed him. Poseidon quickly and quietly exited the room before storming around the house in search of Maria. Sending out another pulse of magic he realized Maria wasn't in the house, or within a mile radius from it. The realization that she was gone and would most likely never come back struck Poseidon hard. If he had to be honest with himself he had hoped her maternal instincts, if she had any, would make this last longer. Poseidon already knew why she left, the baby had been a boy which meant to her they had failed. The only reason she probably didn't leave immediately after giving birth was because he had managed to convince her to not let Percy die. The poor boy had refused to eat anything for the first six months after Maria birthed him, which meant he would eventually die of starvation. Poseidon had hoped that during that time the kid would grow on her, but he was apparently mistaken.

Poseidon slowly walked back to Percy's room with a downcast expression. He sighed knowing that his time with his son was over. The makeshift family Poseidon had created has crumbled. With Poseidon being a god he couldn't be with his children, he had already expected this to happen so had planned accordingly. Poseidon picked up baby Percy, then reached into his pocket to pull out three things, a necklace, a debit card with unlimited money, and a note addressed to Sally Jackson. The necklace was a pure imperial gold chain and locket with intricate designs and a platinum diamond encrusted trident hanging freely below it. The locket had a emerald in the middle and when you opened it, there were two titanium frames, one already had a picture of baby Percy in Maria's arm, and Poseidon holding them both in a warm embrace. Some people might think it was too flashy but Poseidon didn't care, he wanted his son to remember the faces of his parents and know that he was loved.

The note that Poseidon pulled from his pocket was addressed to Sally who he decided would be the adoptive mother of Perseus. He knew this wasn't the best idea but Sally was a kind woman without a single bad bone in her body. Even if Perseus is the result of Poseidon being with another woman, she would take care of him like he was her own.

Poseidon put the necklace on Percy and tucked the note and card in his blanket and teleported into Sally's apartment. He walked into the room of his other son Andrew, and conjured another crib and placed Percy in it.

He looked down at Percy with a sad smile and said, "don't worry Perseus my boy, when the time comes we will meet again, until then grow to be the strong hero I know you'll become." He then walked over to the crib with Andrew and smiled at him. "You and your brother need to protect each other and take care your mother, I'm proud to have you as my son." He said.

Poseidon then backed away from both cribs then teleported to his home in Atlantis. As he did that, he thought about the fact that he had two sons and they would one day make or break Olympus, no the world. but despite that Poseidon couldn't help but smile he knew they would both become the most powerful demigods ever seen and do great, hopefully not terrible, yet great things.

 **So, what did you guys think, please leave a comment.**

 **also please favorite, follow, and spread the word, if i'm correct this is the only PJOxFreezing crossover out there.**

 **for my fellow Freezing nerds out there (the ones caught up to the manga not the anime) only:**

 **Did you guys think I did a good job describing Maria with her looks and personality, let me know as i plan on in.. Second thought i won't spoil anything, just leave a comment if you think i should change or make adjustments to Maria.**

 **And Yes for those of you that recognized it Maria did use Illusion Turn on Poseidon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Freezing belong to their respective owners**.

 **Okay guys sorry for the delay I know I said I was gonna post this chapter a lot sooner but it ended up being incredibly overdue. So to save you the heartbreak I won't be scheduling chapters anymore. I don't really have much to say besides that, so enjoy :)**

 **Warning there will be swearing, explicit sex and violence, gore, gruesome deaths of monsters and characters, and that's about it (I think).**

* * *

3rd Person PoV

August 18, 2009

Today is the birthday of Perseus Aegis Jackson and Sally is planing to do something special with her two handsome sailors. She smiled to herself as she added the finishing touches to the blue cake she made. Sally remembered back when she first met Percy, he had ended up being such a blessing to her and her family from the moment she first met him.

Flashback

February 18, 2001

She had walked into Andrew's room to check up on him because the baby monitor had picked up a disturbance. What she saw was a bit of a shock, instead of one crib she saw two and in the other was a baby boy with intelligent sea green eyes staring at her. As soon as she saw the color of his eyes she knew what was going on.

Sally didn't know how to feel about Poseidon's liaison and the situation he put her in. She was already struggling with money and was only just able to get by. Then there was the problem of Andrew's smell attracting monsters, with two powerful demigod children it was guaranteed to bring trouble. She feared going through with her plan of marrying a horrible man with a smell so bad he could mask their scent, but even that might not be enough.

Sally walked up to the baby to get a closer look and a few things quickly caught her eye. The first would be the very expensive necklace that was around the baby's neck, she noticed it had a locket so she reached out and gently picked it up and opened it. She saw a picture with Poseidon and a woman with abnormal eyes but had in-human beauty which gave away her inhumanity. Sally didn't know if Poseidon cheated on her or didn't care about her enough to wait at least a month before he stuck his dick in another woman then leaving the baby with her. But she couldn't fault the woman or her child. If she ever saw Poseidon again, she would pray to Lady Artemis so she can deliver a slap charged with man hating power.

She sighed in frustration and picked up the note and card that was tucked into the baby's blanket. She opened the note and read through. It explaining that the boy's name was Perseus and that his mother had abandoned him. Poseidon asked that she adopt him and treat him as her own, he told her the story of how he met Percy's mother, and afterwards proceeding to apologize for not being around for Andrew and dropping her with another kid. He finished off saying that the unlimited credit card was his way of helping her. Sally sighed again and looked at the baby.

"So your name is Perseus huh, welcome to the family." She said, as she gently passed her finger through his hair.

End of flashback

August 18, 2009

After that Sally had legally adopted him and named him Perseus Aegis Jackson. She had tried to balance out his name sense Perseus meant the destroyer and Aegis was the shield of Athena, but she liked the fact that his name sake was one of the only heroes to have a happy ending. After that she had used the credit card to improve her financial stability and get a comfortably large apartment and a 1978 Camaro.

As the years grew by she noticed Percy was emotionally detached and never spoke a word unless it was absolutely necessary. Percy was seven when Sally had accepted that her son was an emotionless mute only for him to return home from school one day with a completely new personality and a thousand words flying from his mouth. But Sally quickly caught on to the truth behind his new behavior. It was an act, and it was almost flawless, it could fool anyone that didn't know his past behavior into thinking he was always so talkative, but the key word is almost. Sometimes he would slip and say something that nobody understood or found offensive or insensitive and unsympathetic. As time went by he perfected his act, but Sally knew that behind his facade he was still, dare she say it about her son, inhuman. Sally decided it was best if she never confronted him about it and chose to play along with him. It was for the best as his personality made him more approachable and easier to converse with.

Another odd thing she noticed about Percy was that monsters feared him. As the boys grew up Andrew would always get terrorized by some abomination looking to harm him, yet they stayed far and wide from Percy. As a matter of fact what ever it was that Percy exuded to keep the monsters at bay was the sole reason her family was able to live peacefully without some smelly man to interfere.

Sally was lost in thought until she was disturbed by Andrew returning home.

"I'm home!" Andrew called out as he opened the door.

"Hey sweetie, I'm in the kitchen!" Sally called back.

Andrew walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He had tanned skin and was slim but wasn't too skinny. The long messy raven black hair that sat on the top of his head that threatened to cover up his beautiful sea green eyes, he was 4'8" but the way he always slouched took away an inch or two, for a nine year old he was still tall though.

Andrew, sometimes called Andy by his family and close friends, was a shy quiet guy that had a ball of self loathing and doubt, and constantly lived in his older brother's very large shadow.

"So how was your field trip at Sea World, anything interesting happen?" Sally asked without looking back. If she had paid more attention she would have noticed the panic on his face and his hesitation to answer.

"A-ah oh yeah it was fun lots of cool animals and stuff." Andrew stuttered. Sally noticed he was hiding something and looked at him with a eyebrow raised.

"That's great Andy, are you sure nothing happened today?" Sally questioned accusingly.

Andrew sighed, "I may have pulled a leaver on the catwalk by accident and made the whole class take an unexpected swim." he admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry sweaty I'm not angry I know you can't help it sometimes I'm just a bit disappointed." Sally told him as she cupped his chin to look at him. Andrew looked her in the eyes and she smiled, if anything it made him feel worse, Sally was the best mom he could ask for and her disappointment was worse than any punishment she could've dished out.

"You know what let's not talk about this now, Percy is coming home soon and I was hoping we could spend our day in Montauk don't you, for now just go ahead and get ready we're leaving once he gets here." She said.

"Okay I'll be-" he started before getting interrupted by Percy arrived home.

"Good afternoon everyone how are you doing today?" Percy asked as he walked with a pearly white smile on his face. Her son was a very handsome young man who she was sure would be very popular with woman when he got older. He stood at a height of 5'4", which was fairly tall for a nine year old, instead of messy unkempt hair like Andrew's, Percy had it long all the way to his lower back which he normally kept in a pony tail or bun. For some unknown reason, which Sally assumed had to do with his mother, his hair was impossible to cut.

Bright sea green eyes that always seemed to be observing everything and catching every detail which was true since he had eidetic memory. He had a athletic build and was developing into the inverted triangle shaped body sense he did gymnastics, M.M.A., and swimming. Percy was the perfect student with a 4.0 g.p.a. due to his photographic memory and his lack of A.D.H.D. and dyslexia, giving an academic advantage over Andrew. The fact that he doesn't have A.D.H.D allows Percy avoid trouble and get expelled, which is the reason he and Andrew don't go to the same school.

"In my room." Andrew muttered and walked away without a word to Percy.

"Percy! How's my birthday boy's day?" Sally asked while she hugged Percy.

"It been great actually, though nothing special happened today." Percy said.

"Okay well, go ahead and put your stuff away because we'll be leaving to Montauk once you're ready." Sally revealed.

"Really, that's awesome, thanks mom!" Percy exclaimed as he took of his backpack and tossed it on the couch.

"Okay all set." Percy said with a smile.

Sally just looked between him and the bag for a moment and sweat dropped. "Whatever, Andrew lets go we're leaving!" She called out.

Percy's PoV

Linebreak

(Later at night that same day)

The day was winding down as we poured water on the camp fire we had built. After Andy had upset Sally by asking too many questions about dad we decided it was time for bed. I lay in bed staring at the picture in my locket, specifically the woman that was holding a baby me. Sally had told me the story of how I came into her custody, my father had found me abandoned by my mother and placed me in Sally's care. What I hated the most though was the fact I didn't know either of my parents names, but I have clear memories of them both.

I shut the locket and turned onto my back and closed my eyes. There was no point thinking about such depressing thing. If I ever got to meet my parents again then I had a load of questions but until that day comes, there was no point in brooding over it.

I was just beginning to drift off to sleep, when I got a very powerful chill run down my spine as my only warning. I leaped of my bed half pushed half tackled Sally and Andy off their beds just as the entire cabin was blown off it's base.

I laid under a pile of rubble in confusion, I felt a bit sore but otherwise I wasn't too banged up.

"Ah, what just happened?" I said to my self as I began to push the rubble off me. It wasn't too difficult, my body had always been inhumanly strong and fast forcing me to hold back whenever I was doing physical activities.

"Percy, thank god your alright." I heard Andy's voice as the rest of the rubble shifted away I saw him reach out and give me a hand. He didn't look so good, he had two nasty gashes, one on his forehead and the other running up his arm. Both wounds were bleeding pretty badly.

"Thanks, your pretty hurt are you okay?" I asked him.

"Huh, oh yeah it's fine I won't even feel them." Andy said. He seemed to be in a daze. Go ahead and add concussion to the list of injuries.

"Okay help me find mom she should be around here somewhere." I said.

"Oh I see her." He pointed out toward a pile of rubble that Sally rose from. We ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"Mom!" Andrew called, Sally looked up startled and quickly covered up her abdomen. I narrowed my eyes at her. Did she get injured? It couldn't be too bad right?

"Mom what happened, what's going on?" Andrew asked, when he asked that I suddenly came to the realization that we are most likely still in danger. I looked around for any immediate danger, only to find a incredibly large boulder laying not to far way, most likely the reason our cabin got destroyed. But the question remained, who or what put it there?

In response to Andrew's question, Sally's face suddenly adopted and expression of sadness and worry before changing to one of determination.

"Hurry we have to go, I need to take you some place safe!" Sally said with urgency. She marched towards the car as quickly as possible without revealing her wound.

Once we got in the car Sally peeled out and took off down the road. We drove in silence for ten minutes, I was looking out the window at the moon in thought when Andy broke the tension.

"Mom what's going on, what is it you're not telling us?" He asked. I looked at Andy them Sally and smirked in amusement.

'Oh yes mother why don't you tell us about the possibly fatal wound making you spill your guts out, or where you are taking us, or...' I thought as I look back out the window. By now we were racing down a dirt road toward a hill in the woods. I suddenly noticed movements in the trees keeping pace with the car, which was going at least 90mph. I couldn't tell what it was but it was running on all fours and was bigger than the car.

"Um I don't mean to make you panic but I think something is after us." I warned. Through the rear view mirror I saw Sally give me a nervous glance but then look past me. I saw her eyes widen before returning to the road ahead while speeding up. I raised an eyebrow at her response and looked behind me out the rear window.

My eyes widened in shock at what I saw being illuminated by the moon light, I could clearly make out a giant snake slithering after us as well as what appeared to be a giant man with a bull's head.

"Okay what the fuck is going on Sally!" I screamed out at her, completely forgetting to call her mom.

She gasped in shock and hurt, "Percy watch your language, and that is no way to speak to your mother!" She yelled. Then grunted in pain from her wound.

"Now's not the time for that, you have some explaining to do!" I demanded.

"We're almost to the camp-" Sally started.

"Camp, what camp?" Andrew interrupted.

"-The people there will explain everything, but for now all you need to know is that you two are very special and that these monsters are after you because of your scent." She continued without missing a beat.

"Okay but why are they attacking us now?" I asked.

Sally looked up at me again and said, " That because of you, they feared you, they've always been lurking around tormenting Andrew and I from a distance, but you kept them at bay. But I guess they got smart enough to learn there's power in numbers."

"Me, what's so special about me?" I asked incredulously. 'I mean besides the fact that I'm 100 times stronger and faster than a normal person and that I can't get cut.' I thought afterwards.

"Because Percy you're-" Sally began, but was rudely interrupted when the thing from the trees revealed it's self to body slam the car.

We were sent spiraling out of control as Sally tried to right the car and over corrected causing it to flip. We rolled and tumbled for an unknown distance before coming to a stop upside down.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I unbuckled my seat belt and fell down, "Is everyone okay?" I asked. I received groans from them both and a "yeah" from Andy. I watched as they followed my example by unbuckling their seat belts, but frowned when I saw Sally wound bleeding freely. I wasn't the only one to notice, as Andrew saw it too.

"Mom you're bleeding." Andrew said in worry. 'Yeah that tends to happen when your skin is punctured.' I thought with sarcasm.

"Oh honey I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt." She lied in a effort to calm Andy. "Now we should get out of here before they catch up." She suggested.

"Okie dokie, gimme a sec." I said then proceeded to kick the door out making it soar into the woods. I crawled out while hearing Andrew question why I'm so calm in this situation. As I stood up I had my head on a swivel and my ears open for any danger. I took in my surroundings noticing that we were at the base of the hill. I looked down the road in the direction we came from and spotted the monsters 200 yards away and quickly approaching. Further up the road was the beast that caused the crash. At it's distance of about 50 yards stalking towards us, I was able to put together it's features. It had the body of a goat and a head of a lion with a blood caked mane and fire licking at it's equally bloody maw. From behind it, a diamondback snake connected to make it's tail.

I turned my attention back to the wrecked car and yanked the driver door off and tossed it behind me, repeating the action with Andrew's door. Grabbing Sally I help her out the car before taking a quick glance down the road. By now the monsters had advanced a considerable distance, now being 100 yards and the chimera being only 20. I reached down and pulled Andrew out of the car before kicking it at the chimera hoping to slow it down. I didn't continue watching to see if it was effective instead I turned and ran, noting that Sally and Andy followed behind.

We broke through the tree line and Sally called out, "There, the pine tree at the top of the hill, that's the borderline to the camp!" She pointed out.

I took of sprinting at my full speed up the slope and made it to the top in three seconds flat. From my vantage point I saw a vast space of land that was obviously populated with people as there were cabins and a few said people walking around. I looked back down to see the serpent, which on closer inspection had wings and two stubby taloned feet which I doubted did anything. It also had another head on it's rear end, both heads were raised ready to strike. Next to it the Minotaur glared at us like it was ready to charge at any second. I noticed the chimera was no where to be seen. Had I really defeated it so easily? I shrugged it off, if it was gone than that was good for us.

Suddenly the giant serpent gave a loud, deafening, and concussive screech that I was sure was heard even down in the camp. It was so powerful, I covered my ears and clenched my eyes shut in pain as I fell to my knees. Finally it went quite, I sighed in relief and dropped my hands from the side of my now painfully throbbing head. I opened my eyes and noticed my hands were covered in a warm golden fluid, with a jolt I realized it was my blood. The sight of my blood for the first time shocked me out of my daze, I have so many questions running through my head right now, like why was my blood gold, none of which I had the answer to.

I looked raised my head to look down hill. The scene I saw didn't make any sense. The snake had just closed its maw after roaring, the way I could tell was because the air, ground and my body had stopped vibrating from the blast. Also another monster had made an appearance from the tree line. It was huge, standing at about eight feet with six arms, two of them holding boulders on it's shoulders, But what truly confused me was another large boulder had appeared, only five yards behind Andy who was laying face down. I realized that Sally, no mom was no were to be seen.

All the blood drained my face as I noticed an arm sticking out from under the rock. "Mom!", I screamed out, shuffling to my feet and ran down the hill in desperation.

My movement seemed to be the signal for the monsters to charge at me with cries of blood lust. I ignored them as my focus was completely on getting to Andrew and Mom. That is until I was suddenly launched back and crushed by another boulder flying at the speed of sound.

I laid there under the boulder completely dazed and mentally broken as tears rolled down my face. I wanted to give up so badly, I just wanted to lay hear and wait until those beasts finished me off. I closed my eyes in defeat, but instead of seeing darkness I was met with a view of the galaxy.

I looked around in awe and confusion. This place is so beautiful, but where exactly is this place. "Perseus.", a voice called. I spun around in search of the voice, not knowing what to expect. I spun around in circles but couldn't find the one who spoke. "Perseus, oh how you have grown." the voice echoed. I pause in realizing the female voice came from every direction. I turned around once more to see a women, no goddess standing before me. While she was naked the beauty she possessed distracted me from that. She was tall and had long flowing blond hair that seemed to sway in a nonexistent breeze.

I opened my mouth to ask who she was but before I could say anything I felt an external disturbance.

Apparently she felt it too as she said, "You need to go, my son." she said then kissed me on the forehead.

My eyes shot open and gasped as a spike of power shot into me. I swatted the boulder off me with ease and shot to my feet. I scanned my surroundings, purposefully skipping the identical boulder that covered Sally's mutilated corpse.

I took notice that Andrew wasn't in his original spot on the ground, looking around, I spotted him in time to see him run up the pine tree at the top of the hill, back flip, and land on the Minotaur neck, grabbing it by the horns. I watched on in amazement as the Minotaur bucked around, Andy somehow keeping a grip until a horn broke off. The beast sent him flying and crumpling to the ground, it charged at him but at the last second Andy stood and drove the horn into the abdomen of the Minotaur.

I watched him for a little longer as the Minotaur dissolved into golden dust, he disappeared beyond the false horizon that was the crest of the hill before turning my attention back to the immediate threat in time to avoid getting chomped in half by the two headed snake. Using my newly acquired speed to dodge, I counter attacked with a flying roundhouse kick to it's jaw causing it's head to whip back.

I thought I had the advantage until the other head which I had completely forgotten to pay attention to batted me to the side. I flew backwards but adjusted myself by flipping in mid-air, landing in front of the six armed monster that had killed Sally.

Glaring at him I gave a angry growl and charged at it. It launched it's remaining two rocks in an attempt to finish me off quickly. Before he could do anything more, I was inside it's guard. Again using my power I teleported at impossible speeds and circled around him. Brutally rending it's arms from it's torso until lastly jumping over him grabbing his head and twisting three, four, five, six times around. I pulled lightly as I gently landed back on my feet.

I gazed down at the head in my hands with a smirk. I looked at it's face locked in a pained expression as blood dripped off the tongue hanging from it's mouth and it's bloodshot eyes crying tears of blood as they rolled back. I continued to stare until it turned into golden dust and fell through my fingers.

I have to admit, that felt amazing. Besides getting to avenge the woman who raised me, taking it's life felt exhilarating.

I shook my head I don't have time to think about this now, first I have to kill the serpent and somehow survive.

I returned my attention back to the two headed snake. It was coiled up in a way that the head on it's tail could provide defense, while the head on the front was raised and cocked back ready to strike. It watched my every movement with a daunting glare.

"This would be so much easier if I had a sword or something." I said to myself with a sigh. Then I felt a strong urging me to focus on a weapon of my choice and picture it forming in my hand. I squeezed my eyes shut and did as it told. Holding my right arm out stretched I thought about what I would need to defeat the serpent. The image became clear and I opened my eyes to see a gold and blue rod shaped light shining from my hands grasp. I watched as it took form into a beautiful three foot long sword. I wanted to stand and take my time observing it but couldn't, with a quick glance I could tell it had a metallic silver blue blade that lightly glowed gold.

I sprinted toward the serpent trying to close the distance as quickly as possible. It couldn't react fast enough, barely opening it mouth, but it was good enough to save it's head from falling off. Instead I only got it's two fangs.

I kissed my teeth, stupid thing couldn't just die? I flew by the front head and snatched one of the fangs as the back head strikes at me. As I came down I drove the fang into the rear head's eye then rapidly slashed down it's body. I landed on the ground and attacked again only slightly registering that I managed to cut it into sandwich meat thin slices of snake.

The snake writhed, contorted, and hissed in pain. "There, now you're length is as normal as a giant snake can get." I said with a smirk. After all this is quite amusing to me. It turned towards me and tried to shriek, but found it couldn't with it head disconnected to it body. It's target behind it cleaning the blood of his blade.

The body twitched like a chicken without a head, until everything burst into a cloud of golden dust.

I sighed as I was finally able to relax. I saw the fangs in the pile of dust and picked them up. The sword disappeared and I fell to my knees. I'm so exhausted, and the grass looks so inviting, but I still have one more thing to do. I pushed myself off the ground and trudged toward the boulder where my mom was at. I bear hugged the thing and lifted it gently. I put it aside and looked down at the crushed corpse of Sally Jackson. It was unrecognizable, I picked up what I could with her hand on top as it was the only thing intact. I walked up the hill silently weeping for her.

I reached the top and only then realized a group of people with weapons were watching me. They whispered to each other as if I wasn't standing in front of them.

"Did you see the way he fought those monsters so easily? one whispered.

"Yeah, do you think he's big three?" the other replied.

"Nah I wanna say Hermes or Ares' kid, but look at his eyes they're gold." the other said. The crowd of people continued to gossip until two people came forward. One was a man in a wheelchair, he had a scruffy hair and beard with eyes that held wisdom. The person next to him was a blonde girl with princess curls, and stormy gray eyes that was probably the same age as me.

"My boy I'm sorry for your loss, you must be exhausted come we will give you a place to rest." The man in the wheelchair said. I simply nodded as someone came to me and placed Sally in a body bag.

"Where's my brother?" I asked them quietly.

"If you mean the other young man that came down the hill not long before you, then he's in the infirmary after he passed out, not before pleading for us to save his brother." He informed.

I nodded in response before everything went dark.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think, please leave a comment.**

 **Also please favorite, follow, and spread the word, if I'm correct this is the only PJOxFreezing crossover out there.**

 **Oh and Percy used illusion turn if you couldn't tell**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Freezing belong to their respective owners**.

 **Hello guys I'm back again to deliver another chapter, sorry for the long break between chapters but I haven't given up on this story, I'm just lazy.**

 **Also, I updated chapter 2 so you guys should go check it out, I might be doing the same with chapter 1 so look forward to that.**

 **Warning there will be swearing, explicit sex and violence, gore, gruesome deaths of monsters and characters, and that's about it (I think).**

August 19, 2009

Percy's PoV

I woke up with a groan and covered my eyes as the sun came through the window. I sat up and looked around as I tried to figure out where I was. My eyes slowly adjusted and my mind cleared itself of fog. I noticed I was in a large room with wooden oak walls. There were several beds lined up against the walls with a few occupants in some of them. They all had some form of injury as they were wrapped in gauze. I quickly realized that this was some infirmary.

I looked at the bed a couple yards to my right. Andrew lied there passed out, with his head and right upper arm wrapped in bandages.

"You know he was much worse." came a voice from the entrance. I turned quickly in surprise to see a girl with blonde hair that curled at the ends, and stormy grey eyes leaning against the threshold. She pushed off and walked towards Andrew's bed. She pulled out a chair from underneath the bed and began feeding him pudding, just realizing she had a tray of food with her.

"What do you mean what happened?" I asked as I watched in amusement at her attempt to feed Andy. He was a drooling mess though and would let the food spill out his mouth. I continued to watch as she slowly got frustrated at wiping his mouth and trying again only for the same thing to happen.

"Last night he came stumbling down the hill begging for someone to help his brother and mother from the monsters." she said. "Shortly after he passed out on the porch of the big house. He had a few broken ribs, shattered collarbone, concussion, and a dislocated femur. It's a miracle he was able to stay conscious long enough to get help, not like you needed it though. I saw what you did, but how?"

"Hold up, I have some questions I want answered as well." I said. She looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Okay first off, who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm glad you asked, my name is Annabeth Chase. And you are?" she said as she straightened up with a cute smile.

"My name is Perseus, Perseus Jackson, and um that guy over there is my brother Andrew." I replied back with a grin of my own.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, where am I, and what is going on." I asked.

Annabeth looked me up and down with a scrutinous gaze. "You seem healthy enough, seems you only passed out from exhaustion. Follow me I'll take you to Chiron." she said. A few minutes of waiting as she force fed Andrew the pudding, she placed the tray of food down on the bedside table. Next to the tray I noticed a horn that was ruggedly cut at the base and was covered in dried blood. The image of Andrew defeating the Minotaur flashed in my head.

I continued following Annabeth as we walked into another room where two men sat playing some sort of card game.

"Perseus this is Chiron the trainer of heroes and Lord Dionysus, or Mr.D for short." Annabeth said pointing her hand to the man in the wheelchair I saw yesterday and a man that held an aura of power and importance. He glanced at me and our eyes met for a brief moment. Those glowing purple eyes made me shiver involuntarily as I felt a sense of madness wash over me.

This all happened under a couple seconds so I was able to recover in time for no one to notice.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said awkwardly with a nod of my head. Not really knowing what to say after being slightly thrown off by the interaction.

"Do you play pinochle Pliteus? Surely you know the intricacies of the greatest card game to exist?" asked Dionysus as he gazed at me.

"Um, am I supposed to?" I asked with a bit of confusion laced with attitude.

"I'm sure young Perseus will have plenty of time to learn how to play," Chiron said to Dionysus, he gave me a wink with a small smile on his face, " For now we'll have you settled in after Annabeth here gives you an orientation, feel free to ask her any questions you might have. It's good to have you here Perseus, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood" he said.

I nodded to him and turned to trail Annabeth who already stood by the door. We walked out of The Big House and down the trail. Annabeth pointed out the many places around the camp and talked about schedules and uses for the many buildings. I asked her many questions along the way about the gods, what this place was, etc. She then lead me to the cabins where she pointed out each one and which god they represented. We walked into the Hermes cabin and a tall blonde guy with blue eyes and a scar running down the left side of his face. I noticed that Annabeth had straightened up when we walked in and had a red tinge to her cheeks.

"Hey Annabeth bringing in the new camper? Hmm, let me guess, undetermined?" He asked her with a smile. Annabeth nodded at him with a smile on her face.

"Yup and his brother is still recovering in the infirmary, he should be waking up any day now." Annabeth said as she twirled her hair. "Perseus, this is Luke Castellan and he's the head counselor of the Hermes cabin."

Luke nodded and turned to me, "Well Perce welcome to the Hermes cabin over there is your spot, I know it's a bit cramped but with Hermes being the god of travelers, he isn't too picky with who stays in his cabin. Make sure to keep your valuables close, children of Hermes tend to have sticky fingers."

I nodded and looked at all the other kids who were crowded around in this small cabin that was meant to fit at most twenty people,most of these people weren't even children of Hermes, did the gods not care enough about their children to even claim them?

"Annabeth you can go ahead and take Perseus to the pavilion breakfast is starting soon." Luke said.

"Alright, see you later Luke, let's go Perseus." Annabeth said. We walked toward the pavilion in silence. I opened my mouth to say something when Annabeth suddenly pipped up, "So how did you do it?" she asked.

"How did I do what?" I responded in confusion.

"Everything! From last night, how did you kill those monsters so easily, and the way you moved it was amazing, the way you flipped was something not even an Olympian athlete could do, and that speed you moved so fast sometimes I couldn't even see you, it looked like you teleported and that should be impossible only gods can do that. Then there is that sword, I've never seen anything like it, the way it appeared in your hand, it's beauty, it's sharpness, I saw how easy it cut through the Amphisbaena's armour, you should have had trouble even scratching those scales but it went through like butter!" Annabeth ranted in excitement. Her eyes wide with fascination yet still managed to look like she was picking me apart.

"Okay okay I get it! To be honest I don't even know how I did most of that it just came naturally to me. Also I'm trained in M.M.A. and I've done gymnastics so maybe that explains all the finesse I seemed to have, but I have no idea how I moved so quickly or made the sword appear, I just did it like it was second nature to me." I explained to Annabeth.

"Oh." she said with a disappointed look.

"If it helps I've always had super human strength." I said.

I could see the interest in her eyes reappear as I said that. "Really? To what extent?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I manhandled our car yesterday to escape from the chimera that was chasing us, I'm able to bat a one ton boulder off of me with ease, and I can run to the top of the hill in three seconds." I said casually. "If it helps though those are personal records for me, I've never had speed or strength to that extent before."

Annabeth gave me a weird look and was about to say something before she changed her mind. Annabeth had a contimplative look on her face as we walked in silence until we reached the dining pavilion. "Anyway here is the pavilion, just grab a plate and ask for whatever food you want, the cups do the same thing, just no alcoholic drinks of course, see yeah." she said with a wave and began walking away.

"Wait where are you going?" I called out to her.

Annabeth paused and turned to look at me, "We can only sit at our godly parent's tables, it's the same as the cabins so that means until you get determined you've got to sit at the Hermes table, and I sit at the Athena table." Annabeth said before turning and walking away. I watched her as she walked to a table that had a bunch of kids with similarly stormy grey eyes with serious expressions. After she sat down I looked around at all the tables trying to find the Hermes table. It wasn't to difficult to find as it was the only table that had people hanging off the edge of the seats. I sighed and approached them.

"Hey, you guys have a seat for one more?" I asked.

"Oh hey Perce yeah no worries you can have mine I just finished." Luke said as he stood up. "Oh and after breakfast you have sparring lessons with me so you better get ready." He said with a grin. I smirked a little in anticipation and nodded to him. I sat down and ate mostly in silence unless someone asked me a question. I subconsciously listened to the conversations happening around me as I looked around the pavilion. My eyes landed on a table that sat a bunch of mean looking kids. I noted somewhere in the back of my head that they are most likely the Ares cabin as I noticed a tall brown haired girl with a sneer that seemed to be permanently stuck on her face staring at me. We made eye contact and had a stare off for a few seconds before she looked away. I passed it off for nothing and got up to leave. As I left the pavilion I noticed in my peripheral vision that the same girl and a few of her siblings had gotten up and were doing a horrible job at following me secretively.

I walked at a steady pace toward the arena and paid attention to the six people following me. As I passed by the restrooms, they decided to make their move. Two of them lunged at me in an attempt to grab me, but the moment the first one's finger grazed me I grabbed his arm just above the elbow, pulled it over my shoulder and hip tossed him as hard as I could into the ground. He slammed into the ground with a few loud crunches and did move again. Without any hesitation I turned on my heel and threw a solid left jab right into the second guys chest sending him flying into the brown haired girl, who swiftly dodged. She raised her hand and her remaining three siblings halted their advance. She looked at me with a great amount of interest, caution, and anger in her eyes as she walked towards me.

I watched as she pulled out a spear and ran toward me. The first strike was fast and aimed toward my head. I couldn't help but smirk as I had a trick up my sleeve I knew she wasn't expecting. I calmly raised my hand and grabbed the shaft of the spear just millimeters before it went throught the space between my eyebrows. The girl tugged on her spear but I refused to budge, I stared at ber with a condisending look as if to say, 'that's it?' She glared back at me for a moment before her eyes got attracted by something else. She looked at my hand, eyes wide with shock before she stumbled backwards letting go of her spear.

I was completely confused by her reaction, so I started searching for what she was looking at. My eyes landed on my hand that was still holding the spear, I saw a golden fluid that was flowing freely from my clenched palm and dripping down my arm.

I remembered from the night before when the Amphisbaena had roared, the concussive blast had forced me to cover my ears and when I pulled my hands away, this same fluid was on my hands running from my ears.

With a start I realized that I had been cut. I let go of the spear in surprise and grasped my hand as I stared at it with shock. The pain steadily became worse as feeling returned to my arm. I realized on a side note that the girls spear must use electricity to some extent. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the girl's yelling.

"What the fuck! Your a god?" she yelled. Then her face morphed from surprise to fear. "Oh gods I just attacked a god!" she said to herself. I think know would be a good time to intervene before she phsyced herself out, then procceed to notify the whole camp of my situation. Her still present siblings already knew about it, if their wide eyes staring at my hand weren't an indication enough

"Hey shut up and calm down for a moment." I said to her in an attempt to calm her down. She stopped mumbling to herself about being smiten and looked at me with wide eyes yet she became attentive. "Okay let's set things clear right now. I'm not a god okay, at least not to my knowledge, and I'm in just as much in shock as you are. I'm not used to seeing my blood and I've never been cut before." I said before realizing I was on a verge of a rant myself. I took a deep breath to calm myself before continuing.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I demanded. I watched as the girl stood up after gaining her composure again. I guess learning I wasn't a god helped.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares and head counselor of cabin 5. Initially I came here to deliver your mandatory initiation but I 've changed my mind.

"What is the initiation?" I asked curiously.

A predatory smirk came over her face. " It's just a quick little bath in the toilet. If you'd like to try me and my brother wouldn't mind giving you a hand." she said with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile a little at her sarcasm.

"I think I'll pass on that for now but I'll let you know if I change my mind." I said with amusement.

Clarrise chuckled. "I couldn't get a good look at you yesterday evening but you managed to catch my interest with your moves and something peculiar that I noticed about you. Your eyes, I remember very vividly, they where glowing gold with power and only shaped. Do you know what gold colored eyes mean? They symbolize the power over time, and have become infamously known as evil." Clarisse informed.

I was surprised, what did she mean my eyes where gold. Suddenly a memory from yesterday night of one of the campers whispering about my eyes came forward. That must mean when I fight seriously my eyes change color. I looked at her in confusion.

"Why are they thought to be evil?" I asked.

She smirked then leaned in. "Because the evil titan Lord of Time Kronos is said to have the exact shade of golden eyes that you do." Clarisse said with a sigh. "And that doesn't do you any good if people think you have some sort of relation with him, and if people where to find out you had the blood of an immortal as well, people would be displeased, especially the gods." Clarisse said ominously.

My eyes narrowed at her. " Are you threatening me?" I asked with anger.

Oh no, that's not what I had in mind. Instead I've decided to give you an offer, join my team for capture the flag, and I'll let you be my student in the way of the spear, while being under my protection." Clarisse offered.

I couldn't help but be surprise at what she said. "You want to train me? What makes you think that you can teach me anything in the first place, I'm already getting sword lessons from Luke, and why would I need your protection, I can handle myself." I asked in disbelief.

"I'm fully confident that you can handle yourself, and with some training you'll become a force to be recconed with. Besides there is no harm in knowing how to wield different weapons."Clarisse said. "But the protection is more for me than it is for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"There's something you gotta know about camp Half-Blood kid as well as the rest of the world, and it's that people respect power, people like to follow those with power because then they feel safe under those with power and don't have to make the tough desisions." Clarisse explained.

"Okay so where are you going with this?" I asked.

"Where I'm going with this is that there is an internal fight for the title of best going on here at camp, and the moment you showed up I knew you were special. You have power, and I know you'll do great things. So I've decided to take it upon myself to become your ally, that way when you eventually surpass me I won't be one of the defeated you've left behind. Clarisse said sincerely. "So, do we have a deal?" she asked.

I thought about it deeply, I couldn't really see any cons coming from this development. Clarrise was obviously powerful in her own right, having her on my side could lead to some interesting outcomes in the future. I guess I've come to my decision.

"Okay Clarisse you have yourself a deal." I agreed as I stretched my hand out. She smirked and grabbed my forearm.

 **So, what did you guys think, please leave a comment.**

 **Next chapter capture the flag, and you know what that means.**

 **Also please favorite, follow, and spread the word, if I'm correct this is the only PJOxFreezing crossover out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Freezing belong to their respective owners.**

 **I would like to mention that IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE FREEZING MANGA THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS.**

 **So it's almost 3am so imma go through this fast. To one comment that i got about something on lemons couldnt really understand, maybe ill do them idk yet i do plan on perce having a harem though so thats good can you guess who might be involved?. Two the second comment (im sorry but im way to tired for this) umm i get what ur saying bout them being part of the hermes cabin but i kinda resolved that in this chapter, i hope.**

 **Also this is important, ill be starting college in 7days so hopefully i find time to write his story, dont worry i havent given up on it. Also just wanted to let u guys know for no real reason that i type most of this on my phone and ipad. Thats it enjoy.**

 **So last bit of warning there will be swearing, explicit sex and violence, gore, gruesome deaths of monsters and characters, and that's about it (I think).**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

Friday, August 21, 2009

Percy's Pov

Today is Friday and the day of the very anticipated game of Capture the Flag. A lot had happened since Wednesday. After Clarisse and I had struck our deal, she had proceeded to force her still conscious siblings into an oath on the river of Styx to not speak of our engagement. I had asked her what it was and she told me it was an oath that can only be broken if you forfeit your soul. I quickly demanded an oath from her as well, which she agreed to. After that we went our separate ways, I to get to my sword lessons with Luke and Clarisse to drop her unconscious brothers off at the infirmary.

At the sword lessons Luke taught me and a group of new campers the basics of swordsmanship. I was able to just get by in that class but had trouble finding a sword I felt comfortable with. They where either too top heavy or too light, never balanced. Towards the end of the class, Luke taught us a disarming move then proceeded to dual with each of us. Luke is arguably the best swordsman in camp so nobody really expected to beat him. When my turn arrived I gave him a good fight, I even forced him to only dodge because my strikes would be to powerful to parry or block. But in the end I was inevitably defeated by him.

"Damn Percy, you're pretty strong and your sword skills aren't half bad for someone of your experience, I bet you can beat any other guy here without breaking a sweat. I bet if you had a customized sword you would be much better." Luke said in congratulations.

I looked at him with wide eyes as realization struck me. I remembered I could create a customized sword easily. I stuck out my hand and flecks of blue light quickly came together and formed a beautiful sword. It had a three foot long blade that was a pale blue-grey that seemed to have a slight glow. The cross-guard and rain-guard was the golden face of a women I quickly recognized, with a trident standing firm behind her. Then at the grip it slimmed down to a black grip, grew thicker in the middle where a green ring with extremely small figures, then slimmed down again to the gold spherical pommel.

When I was done taking in the beauty of the blade I looked to Luke to see him looking back just as amazed.

"Percy that's amazing, how did you do that? Where did that come from?" Luke asked in astonishment.

"I don't know, it's just something that comes naturally to me, kinda like a lion knowing how to use it's claws." I responded.

"Well then right know your just a cub and you need to get better with using your claws. Come lets see how you fair with a better blade." Luke said as he raised his own sword in a fighting stance.

We spared again and this time I fared much better and even managed to win the spar when Luke sent a powerful over head slash. I lifted my sword to block it and pushed it to my side. This caused Luke to stumble forward slightly, not by much, but it was enough time for me to use my superior speed to bring my blade to his neck before he could recover.

"Good job Percy that was very excellent, I can't wait to see what your capable of with some training and experience." Luke congratulated. After that I didn't even bother watching the rest of the spars, instead I experimented with my weapon for the remainder of the class. During that time I learned that I'm not summoning the sword from somewhere but actually creating it seemingly from nothing every time. I also learned something that could bear some real fruit in the future, the ability to materialize a sword wasn't limited to creating a weapon. I could create clothes and armour as well. I learned this when I made some plated gauntlets and boots that would compliment my martial arts training. I realized at that point that if I could create something to wear in combat then I should be able to do the same for casual clothing.

I continued on with my day after I learned that bit if information about my abilities. I went to archery class with the Apollo kids and Chiron, which I did horribly at, then rock climbing, which I found quite fun but not too challenging, I tried blacksmithing with the Hephaestus kids, I had Ancient Greek history and language with Annabeth since she was a daughter of Athena, and spent some time in the strawberry fields with the Demeter kids, and a few satyrs. Most of those periods in my day where fun to learn about, but none of them really clicked with me, the only thing that felt right was when I went canoeing. I felt at peace when I was above the waters surface, but that wasn't a very demigod thing so the councilors were at a loss at who my godly parent could be. It didn't help when I told Chiron that I had been abandoned by my mother and only came into Sally's care because my dad was kind enough to leave me with her before following my mothers footsteps. I did let him know that Andrew and I had the same father which made him my half brother.

After I had finished with my daily schedule I decided to stop by the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked on the door which was opened by arguably one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. She was a bit taller than me and had long, silky black hair and warm brown eyes that could melt your insides, and her smile was bright with pearly white teeth, she was slim and had the perfect curves.

"Hi there, you're Percy right, the new camper, can I help you with something?" she asked with an angelic voice.

I couldn't help but blush slightly at her beauty. "Um, yeah I was kinda wondering if you guys could cut my hair?" I asked sheepishly. She looked at me for a moment then to my hair, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh my gods guys look at this!" she said in excitement as she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the cabin. I was met with a sight of a dozen dazzlingly beautiful girls and a couple handsome guys.

I was forced to deal with being surrounded by a bunch of squelching girls fawning over my long hair and telling them why it was so long before finally being sat down in front of a large mirror by the girl who introduced herself as Silena Beauregard. She pulled out celestial bronze scissors, clippers and a bunch of hair products before turning me away from the mirror. Thirty minutes later, I sat in front of a completely silent cabin.

"Oh my gods, I've created a monster." I heard Silena whisper next to me. That got me worried and I spun around to take a look in the mirror. I saw someone that couldn't be me, I looked completely different. My hair now had a low fade on the sides and was longer up top. It was the typical fuckboy haircut, but it worked. She even decided to do my eyebrows a little bit.

"Wow I look amazing thanks Silena." I thanked her as I looked to her. To my surprise she had a small blush on her face as she waved away my thanks.

"Don't worry about it, feel free to stop by anytime if you need anything from me." Silena said. I nodded to her and walked out the door self conscious since all the Aphrodite girls where staring at me the whole way. Before the door closed I heard one say, "Imagine how he'll look when he's older." to which another replied, "I don't think I can wait that long, he is so hot!" I blushed at that as I walked toward the Hermes Cabin.

That had been my first day of camp and I fell into the same schedule the next day. Nothing interesting had happened yesterday except Andrew had woken up. He had been introduced to Camp Half-Blood by Annabeth much like I did. Unfortunately for him, I was unable to do anything to stop Clarisse from attempting to dunk his head in the toilet, but luckily for him the water saved him from taking an unexpected bath. Annabeth had been there to see it and had gotten him on her team for Capture the Flag.

And that is the predicament I am at now. The Capture the Flag game is starting soon and I couldn't help but think about Andrew being on the opposite team and that I may meet my brother on the battlefield. If that happens then I'd be forced to fight him. I don't really know what to feel about that, on one end It excited me, but on the other it worried me. I know that Andrew has some sort of inferiority complex against me and if I beat him it would only make it worse, but my pride wouldn't allow me to go easy on him. If I decided to let him win it would make me seem weaker than him, and if he later found out I was taking it easy it might just upset him.

I sighed there's no use in worrying about it at this point, whatever happens, happens. I materialized a spear, shield and some armour before grabbing a red plumed helmet and putting it on. We had already been briefed about the strategy. I was with Clarisse and the group that would go down the middle. I stood ready to charge as Chiron stated the rules, I didn't really listen and only caught the part where he said no teleporting to retrieve the flag from it's perch or to return with it to your side, in other words it was only allowed in combat. I chuckled at that, it was most likely meant for me, but I wasn't intending to use it anyway.

Finally the horn was blown and we charged into the forest with a battle cry. I sprinted forward and quickly left everyone behind. My first opponent came from behind a tree swinging at my head with his sword. He was an older camper so he was well trained, he stayed close to me every time I backed up so I wouldn't be able fo use my spear and attacked in quick controlled swings and stabs. I was still in the fight only because I had superior reflex speed, which allowed me to dodge and block with my shield.

I kept dodging and blocking for a few minutes until I finally saw an opportunity to strike back. I blocked a particularly strong slash with my shield causing his sword to bounce off my shield and forcing his guard open. I used the opening to whip him in the helmet with my spear to daze him further, then went down and swiped my leg through his causing him to fall over, but before he could hit the ground I swatted him away with my shield.

I sighed as I was finally relieved of that pesky guy. I continued running through the forest in search for the flag. I could her yelling and fighting all around me but couldn't see anyone, it was kinda unsettling. Behind all the noise I could hear the faint sound of running water, that must mean I'm close to the river.

I had just gotten a glimpse of the river when four people fell down from trees and surrounded me. Two of them had nets while the others had spear, that were unfortunately pointed at me. They circled around me as the slowly closed the distance. Two of them made a move simultaneously, the first person stabbed at my face with her spear forcing me to block with my shield. Unfortunately doing that inhibited my vision, which the second person threw his net. When I put down my shield I saw the nest only a couple feet in front of my face. It shocked me and I used my teleportation ability reflexively. I appeared right behind the girl that had striked at me with her spear and stabbed her in the leg. With a yell she fell to the ground. I didn't feel like wasting anymore time with these guys so I teleported in rapid succession to the remaining three opponents and delivered crippling blows.

When finished dealing with the group that attempted to capture me, I leisurely walked the remaining distance to the creek. Before I broke the tree line that kept me hidden I decided to observe my destination. I crouched low behind a tree and peaked around to see if there where any traps or enemys waiting for me. That's when I saw someone I really wasn't hoping to see. Andrew was crouched on the other side of the river and was washing his face with the water. I saw that his sword and shield lay carelessly forgotten next to him. I sighed I really didn't want to get in a fight with him but right now he was an enemy that stood in my way. I stood and waited for the perfect moment to strike, I decided I would end this quickly, strike hard and fast and knock him out before he could realize what hit him. My chance came when he closed his eyes to toss water on his face. I sprinted forward and jumped up right before I hit the water,I pulled back my arm and with a yell I threw my spear as hard as I could. At that moment I saw everything in slow motion. From my vantage point in the air I saw Andrew's eyes open shining a bright sea green, they where willed with shock as they focused on the tip of the spear. In one heart beat he threw his hands up to protect himself and the water burst upward following his motions. The spear had only been a foot away when the water knocked it away at the last possible second. I was shocked and I could do nothing but stare in amazement as I flew over Andrew and landed on the other side of the river. I stood from a crouch and slowly turned to face Andrew, I watched him do the same.

"What was that, how did you do it?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes as he shook his head.

"I don't know it just happened, just like in the restrooms." Andrew said. I knew what he meant when Clarisse had attempted to deliver his initiation, just moments before his head was about to be dunked int the toilet the water had risen up and super soaked everyone but him. I had just witnessed a similar scene right before my eyes and I couldn't help but wonder if I could do the same, to my knowledge we did have the same godly parent so it should be possible right? Yet Andrew doesn't bleed gold, the blood of an immortal, and only one of his parents abandoned him while both abandoned me, an act that seemed very popular with the gods.

I sighed, I'll think about this later now I need to focus on my fight with Andrew. He seemed to notice my change in thought as his eyebrows lifted and he hastily grabbed his sword and shield. I calmly stuck out my hand as I materialized another spear, all while looking at him with a predator like gaze. I watched him become skittish as I got into my stance. We locked eyes and on a silent signal we charged at each other. I gained more distance and faster velocity with my superior speed, just as we reached each other I stabbed at Andrew with as much force as I could muster. His shield blocked the strike, and I heard a pop. He screamed both in pain at his shoulder dislocating, and at being launched backwards. He fell into the river and didn't come up, that was much quicker than I expected it. I got worried when he didn't resurface, I dropped my spear and shield as I jogged to the river to drag him out of before he could drown. The river wasn't deep nor was it fast. The deepest part only went up to my mid thigh, and didn't have any currents or rapids, so if Andrew wasn't resurfacing then he probably passed out.

Just as I was about to take a step in the water, I leaned back just in time to dodge a sword that would have cut of my head if it hit me. I watched as moved above me, cutting the air where my neck was a second ago as it flung off droplets of water. I straightened up and saw was Andrew completely fine. He swung three consecutive times at me and on the fourth swing, a diagonal cut coming from my left, I hastily created my sword to intercept the slash. I expected my blade to stop his the moment they made contact, but instead the strength behind the strike was something I wasn't expecting which caused me to be disarmed. Andrew's sword flew at me, I could do nothing but dodge, yet his sword managed to nick my eyebrow. I turned with the cut as I fell to the floor.

I quickly picked myself back up glaring at Andrew as gold blood ran down the left side of my face, obscuring the vision in my left eye. "What the fuck when did you become so strong?" I demanded. Andrew just glared at me as he raised his sword and shield in silence. I growled in frustration, this was supposed to be quick and easy, now it's turned into a prolonged battle. I was done toying around, I was gonna take this fight seriously from now on. I punched my fists at a downward angle and blue flakes of light coalesced around my fists and legs. I took my normal martial arts stance for a moment to come up with my plan before I took a step and seemingly vanished from my spot. I appeared right in front of Andrew only a few inches away and delivered a punch right into his solar plexus, he doubled over and I grabbed his head and brought it down to my rising knee. His upper body got launched backward, but I was already there to grab his head and drive his face into the river bed. I stood up and and sighed, I may have gone a little over board but the damage was already done.

As I stood in the water I realized that it felt rejuvenating and empowering. I felt as being in the water healed the cut on my eyebrow and washed away the dried blood that had made a mess on me. This must of been how Andrew was able to recover from the dislocated shoulder earlier. That thought made me realize something important that I had forgotten about. I looked down at the water in search of Andrew but only saw rocks through the water. At that moment two things happened, the horn blew signaling the end of the game, and at the same time the water exploded behind me as I felt something collide powerfully into my back launching me like a ragdoll into the air. I landed with a small splash in the water about twenty yards away from my previous position. I groaned as I got up, the sensation from that attack felt weird, instead of the rejuvinating feeling I'm used to feeling from water, it instead felt heavy and even sapped a small amount of my strength, not enough to matter but would be a problem if I continued to get hit.

I looked over my shoulder to see Andrew standing right behind where I was before I was sent flying. At that moment the air shivered next to Andrew and Annabeth appeared as she took off a Yankee's baseball cap.

"Okay boys I think that's enough, the game is already over you don't need to fight anymore." Annabeth said as she rested her had on Andrew's shoulder in an attempt to defuse the situation. There was a tense silence between the three of as Andrew and I simply ignored her. I could see Annabeth get more concerned by the second as we had a stare off, me still glaring him down over my shoulder, unknown to me at the time that I looked very intimidating with my bizzare shaped eyes glowing gold.

Annabeth sighed in relief as campers from both teams and Chiron flooded the clearing. I could tell she was expecting us to stop now that we had in audiance, but her eyes filled with worry when Andrew shrugged her hand off and took a step toward.

Chiron stepped forward with purpose, "Boys that is enough, if you continue I'll be forced to intervene and I can promise you the worst punishment you can imagine." He said.

"No! I'm gonna show Percy how I've felt all these years. I'm tired being looked down on, of living in your shadow. You've always done anything you could to be better than me, and make me look bad. I can't accept that anymore, I've finally found a place where I belong with people that can relate to me and I'm not gonna let you take it away from me again! You've already taken away my own mother from me, she loved you more than me. Of course you would be her favorite, you're the accomplished son that allowed us to live without fear of monsters that she could be proud of. While I'm just the kid that couldn't live up to her expectations. I've always been the disappointment to mom and now she's dead before I can show her I'm better then a simple failure, and it's all your fault!" Andrew yelled. He panted after he finished his rant. He continued to glare at me with hatred in his tear filled eyes.

My eyes where wide with disbelief. I was absolutely shocked, I have always been aware of how Andrew felt about me, I was able to see it in his eyes and the way he acted, but I never knew how strongly he felt. I thought he just felt inferior to because he kept comparing himself to me, but know I realized it was much more than that. I was gonna change that, I'll force it into his skull and make him realize the truth.

I sighed and schooled my features. "Whatever, your problems don't involve me what so ever." I said in a cold tone as I turned away from him. I heard gasps and whispers as people muttered about me. I just ignored them and waited for Andrew's reaction that I knew was gonna come.

"You bastard! How could you not feel a thing? Does mom's death even bother you? I bet it doesn't, maybe that's why your own mother abandoned you, because you are a broken piece of shit and just as much of a failure as me, maybe even more." Andrew insulted.

The insult caught me off guard and the only thing that passed through my mind was, 'that's a low blow bro'. It took everything I had in me to not immediately beat the shit out of him. With a great amount of self control, I kept my cool and continued to bait him.

"Oh, so now your going to fling insults at me? Can you get anymore pathetic?" I asked him, trying to taunt him as much as possible. Finally I got the reaction I wanted. Andrew yelled and charged at me rapidly, the water not having any negetive effect on his movements and even went as far as aiding him.

I acted quickly when the time was right. I dipped down and swiped my leg through the water and even added a bit of hydromancy, causing the water to splash up and create a smokescreen of sorts. I then used Andrew's brief moment of confusion when he didn't see me after the water cleared to teleport just behind him. He realized where I was and turned with a jolt, but he was already to late. I felt a strong sensation that contained unimaginable power in my gut desperatly telling me to release it, so I did just that. I yelled forcefully and the earth responded to my power, it shook suddenly causing everyone to lose balance and fall. Andrew had difficulty standing up straight and seemed to be doing everything he could to not fall. I used that to my advantage as I had no problem standing on the quaking river bed. I charged at Andrew and threw a powerful earth shattering punch, filled with the same power I used to shake the earth, right into his gut. His body curled around my fist before getting launched back. But I didn't ease up on my punishment.

"Listen Andrew I'm only going to say this once so I want you to listen and remember what I tell you!" I said as I teleported into the path of his flight and delivered a kick flip into his back sending him toward the sky. I continued batting him around as I started my rant.

"If you truly think with all your heart that I am consiously trying to actively devalue you in Sally's and other people's eyes then maybe you really are a failure! I've always simply been doing my best at what I do that's how I got to where I am! Maybe what you should have been doing is trying to improve yourself and pull yourself out of my shadow instead of whining and sulking about it! This also goes back to your twisted idea that I'm taking away everything from you! How could I take away camp? Your own mother, the woman that loved us _e_ _qually_ with every fiber of her being, there is no way she could've picked favorites, it wasn't in her nature! I yelled out my rant as I finished my game of pinball with Andrew with a final choke slam right into creak. I took in his features, he was gasping for beath and every inch of his body was battered black and blue. I may have gone a bit overboard but he honestly needed that verbal and physical beat down.

I sighed as I kneeled down by my brothers broken form, it was already being healed by the water at an astonishing rate. "Look Andrew despite all your flaws, you aren't a failure or a disappointment and I know for a fact that mom knew that. If anything your right I'm the one that is most likely the disappointment and failure out of the two of us, but I'm don't let any of that gain power over me. Instead I gain power from it, everything I do I make sure to try my best and give it all I got, that is what makes me number one in everything I do. Except one thing, and thats being a better brother to you, I've failed miserably at that job. So I'm gonna turn over a knew leaf here by giving a little advice, don't give in when things get difficult, always push yourself to be better than you were before, when you find a weakness in you, make it your strength. If you do that then I promise you won't have to worry about being in anyones shadow, soon enough you'll cast a shadow of your own." I held his eyes with my own as I said that.

After a few moments I stood up and held my had out for him to grab. "Come on lets go." I said simply. I watched as his increasingly moist eyes switched from my hand to the gentle smile I knee I had on my face. With a shaking had he slowly reached up and our hands clasped together. I pulled him up to his feet with a quick tug and into my arms. We stayed in each others imbrace for a few seconds. Until the voice of Chiron interrupted the moment. "All hail Andrew and Perseus Jackson, sons of Poseidon, the Lord of the Seas, The Stormbringer, and The Earthshaker!"

 **So, what did you guys think, please leave a comment.**

 **So that was a really interesting... don't really have much to say, basically said it all at the start of the chapter and I bet most of you guys don't even read this. Next chapter will be a timeskip to the start of the Lightning Thief so look forward to that. Also I know the fights are pretty shit, but that should changes as percy gets stronger and both him and I get more experience. Also I finished this chapter at nearly three in the morning on my Ipad so For me to get this content out finally im just gonna post it without looking over it for mistakes sorry but im sure you guys can manage. Lastly tell me what u guys think about perces power and all that jazz. Goodnight.**

 **Also please favorite, follow, and spread the word, if i'm correct this is the only PJOxFreezing crossover out there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Freezing belong to their respective owners.**

 **I would like to mention that IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE FREEZING MANGA THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS.**

 **Well guys, what can I say it's been a reaaaally long time since my last update, and I have no excuse for it other than life, I may have one more chapter out by Monday, so without further ado lets get on with the story.**

 **So last bit of warning there will be swearing, explicit sex and violence, gore, gruesome deaths of monsters and characters, and that's about it (I think).**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

August 21, 2009

3rd POV

After the game of Capture the Flag everyone left to the campfire, the victors of the match completely forgotten, with high spirits and new gossip. The God of the Sea Poseidon had broken the pact the of the big three by siring not only one child but two! Percy and Andrew walked alongside the creek silently as they picked up on some of what others were saying about them. A lot of what the brothers were hearing wasn't good, some were saying that it was only a matter of when before Zeus turned them to dust, or were flayed by Hades' furies.

As the brothers had their ears peeled, they both heard the sound of a growl, however only Percy was fast enough to react to the giant feral dog that burst from the tree line and pounced toward Andrew. Everything happened so fast but to Andrew, everything seemed to slow to a crawl. He could only gaze in morbid fascination at the canines that glinted with saliva and the hot breath on his face, only barley processing the muffled sound of someone yelling. Within the next heartbeat Andrew found himself looking up at the night sky in a daze. After he regained his wits he moved himself into a sitting position and took in the image before him.

About 10 yards away there was a cloud of golden dust the seemed suspended in the air. Below it Percy's mangled body laid still. His torso was hardly recognizable and his head was twisted in an unnatural, his bloodshot eyes stared back at Andrew hauntingly before slowly closing. As if those eyelids held tremendous weight when they fell, Andrews body quaked and brought him back to reality.

"Percy!" Andrew yelled as he scrambled to his feet but before he could even arrive to the side of his fallen brother, Percy was surrounded by a horde of campers. Chiron came galloping in with a bow and arrow in each hand, which led Andrew to believe he was the one to kill the beast. Chiron knelt down and checked Percy's vitals before a look of shock flashed across his face.

"He's alive, we need to stop the bleeding and he needs ambrosia and nectar, as much as we can give him." Chiron stated as he rushed to get Percy on his back before taking off at full sprint to the infirmary.

Line Break

August 22, 2009

3rd POV

Percy groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, he sat up on the bed he was laying on and took a look at his surroundings. He reflexively touched his chest to find it completely wrapped in bandages and groaned once more as he remembered the events that put him here.

"I really hope this doesn't become a regular thing." Percy said to himself.

"Aye, I believe we can both agree on that." a voice said from behind him. Percy turned around and saw Chiron standing at the entrance with a gentle smile. Suddenly his expression turned grime.

"However, it probably would have been for the best if you didn't survive that attack." He said. Percy looked at him uneasily and Chrion sensed that he was confusing something.

"The gods have demanded you and your brother's presence immediately." Chiron said.

"What for? Last time I checked neither of us have done anything to piss off any gods." Percy exclaimed. "Unless, Dionysus was actually really upset that I didn't know how to play pinochle."

"Sigh, it is not my place to say. You will understand when you get there, for now let us meet up with Lord Dionysus, he and Andrew are waiting for you in the rec room as we speak. Chiron stated. He made sure to put an emphasis on the Lord title to let Percy know of his mistake.

After Percy made sure he was decent, Chiron led him to the big house. As they walked in silence Percy observed the occasional campers they passed stop whatever they were doing and stared at him. For some reason Percy felt like their eyes were saying that they were looking at a dead man, which didn't do much for his confusion or nerves. Finally they arrived at the rec room and found Andrew playing pinochle with Dionysus and a couple of satyrs. Percy took one look at Andrew and knew he was just as nervous and left in the dark as he was.

"Well, now that you are finally here we should get going, don't want to keep Zeus waiting any longer than he already has. By the gods are you two fortunate to have a father that cares enough to stop the king of the gods from striking you down the instant he learned who you are." Dionysus said.

" My lord please, there is no need to frighten them anymore than they already are." Chiron intervened.

"Oh, relax Chiron it was just a joke, after all that very same father is what led them to their deat-misfortune. Well hope you two said your goodbyes." Dionysus said with a little smirk. He waved his hand and the brothers were covered in a purple light as they turned to each other with wide eyes.

Chiron stared at the spot they stood before closing his eyes and making a silent prayer to the fates for the boys to make it back safely.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think, please leave a comment.**

 **Also please favorite, follow, and spread the word, if i'm correct this is the only PJOxFreezing crossover out there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Freezing belong to their respective owners.**

 **I would like to mention that IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE FREEZING MANGA THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS.**

 **So last bit of warning there will be swearing, explicit sex and violence, gore, gruesome deaths of monsters and characters, and that's about it (I think).**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

August 22, 2009

3rd POV

The two boys arrived in a flash of purple light in the throne room on Mount Olympus alongside a jolly looking Dionysus. He gave the two one last pitying look before walking toward the only empty throne in the room while steadily growing with each step. Percy and Andrew stared at him in awe as if it finally clicked that they were in the realm of gods.

 **["Ah if it isn't the spawns of my traitorous brother."]** said the figure that sat in the middle of the formation of gods. He emitted an aura that immediately told you he was the sovereign among these gods. He glared at the two boys that stood before him with a dumbfounded expression on their faces. **["Do you know what it means to not bow before this king?! I am Zeus, Lord of the Sky and all that is below it, and I will not be disrespected by mortals that should not exist!"]** he exclaimed as he raised his hand. Then he dropped his hand in the direction of the boys and said a single command. **["Kneel!"]** , the boys felt a boundless energy crash into them to their knees and slamming their foreheads into the marble floor.

 **["Brother that is enough of your theatrics, they've barely learned what they are a few days ago, just let it go this once!"]** another god that sat to Zeus' left said. He too emitted a regal aura, yet while Zeus portrayed a spartan like intolerance for disrespect and justice, he let off waves magnanimity.

With his demand the pressure that weighed heavily on the two boys disappeared. Percy and Andrew looked up to find out who defended them, and Percy immediately recognized him. He looked exactly the same as he did in the locket that hung around his neck, which must have meant that he was Percy's…

"Dad." Percy whispered. Despite him speaking in a hushed tone, it sounded like thunder in the silent hall. Poseidon looked at him in surprise before smiling with a nod.

 **["Well isn't this a lovely reunion, anyway let us begin with why we are all gathered here today. Poseidon, you have claimed these two boys as your children. Do you realize the consequences of your actions?! Because of you these two can set the prophecy in motion. Furthermore, I'm sure you've conceived these two to use as a weapon to dethrone me, especially that one!"]** Zeus yelled as his finger landed in the direction as Percy. **["To top it all off, we both saw the battle he had on Half-Blood Hill. That boy has the golden ichor flowing through his veins, simple mortal weapons cannot pierce him. That means he is immortal, truly immortal. He will only become more of a threat the longer he stays alive. The power he possesses now at the age of nine is already above a demigods average strength. I cannot tolerate his existence, if one of those boys were to walk out of here alive, it would not be him."]** Zeus stated. His last few statements left a lasting impact on the rest of the gods gathered. Zeus said the boy was an immortal? All twelve pairs of eyes were focused on Percy as they realized his existence left a taste on their tongue that they couldn't quite describe. His immortality wasn't some whimsical blessing that gave incredible longevity like Artemis' hunters.

 **["No brother while I completely understand where your reasoning comes from, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that he isn't as divine as you think, and im sure you know that. I know you can sense his mortality despite the fact that ichor does run through his veins. The only benefits he gains from that however, is incredible longevity like Artemis' hunters. I do not know exactly why his blood choose the color it did, but I suspect it has to do with the nature of his mother's origin"] Poseidon explained.**

 **["And do tell, what is the nature of his mother? Don't tell me you went and knocked up one of these minor gods, or worse. Perhaps you found a pretty little titaness to keep your cock warm."] Zeus questioned.**

 **["Brother do not jest, though I admit both their mothers were a precious gem in their respective departments that I simply could not resist tasting. We both know who is more likely to go around fucking everything with breasts out of the two of us."] Poseidon clipped back.**

 **["Boys please end this argument on who is more depraved, and let us continue with the matter at hand. Poseidon I believe you were about to explain the origins of the little boys mother."]** A goddess that sat on the right side of the room, among the other goddesses, said. She took the appearance of a 12 year old girl with Auburn hair, and silver clothing that matched her silver eyes.

 **["Ah yes excuse me Artemis, as I was going to say I will not be revealing what I know of her origin. We will witness the day everything becomes clear, but for now it is three years too early."]**

 **["Yes, and your weapon has lived nine years too long."]** Zeus grumbled **.**

 **["Brother he is not a weapon mechanized for your downfall, when the day comes, he will be a shield that wraps around the world."]** Poseidon said. The two gods stared each other down as they silently clashed with their eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Percy and Andrew Zeus relented.

 **["So be it, I shall let that boy live… for now. I will be watching him very closely and if I find a single reason to be suspicious I will strike him down without hesitation, that goes for the younger one as well, you have been warned. With that nonsense out of the way this meeting is concluded. You two may return to camp half-blood with Dionysus."]** Zeus stated. With that final sentence he vanished with a crack of lightning.

Percy and Andrew weren't the only ones that were surprised by the outcome of the suddenly concluded meeting. All the gods sat in their spots in confusion, some of then then took a few long hard looks at the boys and couldn't help but think about the entertainment the boys would bring in the future, especially the one named Percy. As if they had all planned it, they vanished with different colored flashes of light simultaneously.

 **["For gods' sake if your going to waste our time at least kill someone. This whole damn meeting was completely pointless. What happened to, "If one of these boys were to walk out alive, it would not be him" bullcrap."]** Dionysus said as he walked over to grab Percy and Andrew.

"Wait, let us talk-"

"Hey ouch don't grab so ha-"

That was all the boys could get out before they vanished in a purple light. Poseidon could be seen only a few feet away from where the trio once stood. With a disappointed sigh he too vanished in a flash of blue-green light.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think, please leave a comment.**

 **Well next chapter is the promised time skip. Percy and Andrew will be 12 years old and it will be the start of the Lightning Thief Ark.**

 **Also please favorite, follow, and spread the word, if i'm correct this is the only PJOxFreezing crossover out there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Freezing belong to their respective owners.**

 **I would like to mention that IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE FREEZING MANGA THIS STORY WILL HAVE SPOILERS.**

 **So last bit of warning there will be swearing, explicit sex and violence, gore, gruesome deaths of monsters and characters, and that's about it (I think).**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

June 9, 2012

Percy sat in a crowded van with all of the head councilors of each cabin, with more vans trailing behind them transporting the rest of the demi-gods of camp half-blood. The other campers conversed among themselves while Percy looked out the window in thought. Today is the day that the gods decided to allow a very rare camp-wide trip to Olympus. Percy wasn't really interested in this trip and personally preferred if he could stay as far away from Zeus as he possibly could after his frightening experience the last time he was on Olympus. However, Percy still had plenty of questions left unanswered from what his father said. For three years those questions bounced around in his mind refusing to leave. Percy even tried praying to his father quite a few times in hopes of receiving a response, only to get disappointed repeatedly. A bit of resentment grew in his heart for his father after all these years of neglect.

Apparently Percy's frustration at his failed attempts were obvious enough to be observed because one day Luke approached him. Percy looked at Luke as he was reminded of that day. 'It's a good thing he got over his anger for the gods' Percy thought. The almost tangible anger within Luke that he saw that day was now completely gone, instead replaced by tranquility. However, the shadow in his eyes had become a bottomless abyss.

Flashback

2010

Luke had always been seen as the cool older brother to the younger campers, Percy included. However, not long before, Luke had just returned from a quest issued to him by his father to retrieve a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides. Unfortunately, he had returned in failure and instead received a scar that nearly took his eye. Ever since, the campers would have pity in their eyes when they looked at him. Percy could only imagine the amount of humiliation he must feel, and that scar only emphasized it to everyone.

Percy was walking from the beach having just finished another failed attempt at communicating with his father and was seriously pissed off when he saw Luke approach him. The first thing his eyes went to was the scar and was reminded of Luke's humiliation. This was the first time Percy saw Luke since his return from the quest, and if Luke had caught him at any other time then Percy would have been like every other camper and pity would surface in his eyes. However, Percy was currently feeling extremely irritated and from the back of his mind a voice, his old self, was saying that he could care less about how Luke was feeling right now, and Percy couldn't help but agree.

Luke was heading to the beach to get away from all the judgmental eyes and to curse the gods out when he saw Percy. Percy noticed Luke at the same time and his eyes immediately flitted to the glaring scar on his face. Luke saw Percy's eyes retained their cool hardened look and couldn't help but feel relieved to finally have found someone who didn't judge him for his failure. Everywhere he went campers looked at him in pity and he couldn't stand it. What made it worse was his two closest friends, Annabeth and Grover, pitied him the most. It was to the point that Annabeth made it her personal duty to try and make him feel better by constantly bringing up the subject and giving him words of encouragement. Luke didn't blame her for trying to be a friend, but it still took everything he had to not blow up on her, she was only 10 after all.

Luke decided to have a chat with the young demigod, he had always been curious about Percy and always kept an eye on him. Luke soon came to the conclusion that Percy was an odd ball even compared to demigod standards. The boy's mother had died on her way transporting him and Andrew to Camp Half-Blood and he even carried his deceased mother's body up the hill. Yet that was the first and last time Luke ever spotted even the smallest bit of remorse in his eyes, unlike his brother who could be spotted often with red, swollen eyes for months after their arrival at camp. Furthermore, Luke had witnessed his battle on the hill and had sparred with the boy a few times. Percy was a complete natural when it came to combat and absorbed all his teaching easily Percy even more so than kids from the Athena and Ares cabin. Speaking of Ares, Clarisse, the camp bully infamous for dunking newbies' heads down the toilets had her and a few siblings asses handed to them by Percy single handedly. Some of the injuries were so bad that they needed to go to the infirmary to get healed up. However, despite the humiliation that was dealt to Clarisse and her cabin, her and Percy quickly became close friends that could always be seen together. And finally the last point on his list of things Luke found the weirdest about the young demigod was surprisingly his mannerisms. Luke noticed after some time of observing Percy, that the boys wasn't constantly fidgeting and actually enjoyed reading with no difficulty unlike a majority of the demigods. If Luke hadn't seen Percy's talent for combat, Luke would have thought he had no talent at all! Luke had seen the boy reading thick tomes the Annabeth had given him while sitting completely still for long periods of time. Another irregular mannerism Percy had was confidence and social appeal. It isn't a bad thing to have those two qualities, however, most demigods grow up in a bad household, constantly attracting monsters and causing trouble in their schools, which results in them never having many friends and always being despised, unless you were a child of Aphrodite. Again, his brother Andrew was normal in that sense, but Percy had a charisma that was very attractive to the people around him, especially the girls.

Luke snapped back into the present as he arrived in front of Percy.

"Hey Perce what's got you so down in the dumps? Are Annabeth and Clarisse giving you girlfriend problems?" Luke asked. The joke seemed effective in distracting Percy form what was upsetting him briefly as the boy started blushing madly.

The question caught Percy completely off guard and all his anger immediately dissipated into embarrassment. "W-what? No! I'm not even dating either of them!" Percy exclaimed. Percy's flustered appearance only lasted a few moments as he saw Luke doing a poor attempt at holding back his laughter. "Geez don't joke around like that." Percy complained.

"Ok if that isn't the problem then what is?" Luke asked. After he asked that question all playfulness left Percy's face as he frowned.

"Well i'm sure you know about the time Andrew and I were summoned to Olympus about a year ago. Well we finally meet our dad and he said some stuff that left me a lot of questions and I never got a chance to speak to him after the summoning. So ever since I've been trying to contact him any way I could, through prayers during the day, during our sacrifices at meal times, before going to bed, I even tried it underwater, only to come up empty handed time and time again. I'm just sick of it at this point, why be a deadbeat after years only to claim us when you were forced to, then disappear again." Percy ranted.

"Well Percy perhaps you could find some closure in the fact that you're not alone. Pretty much everyone here has gone or is going through what you are. some even have it worse with them already being in camp for years without knowing who their godly parent is." Luke reminded Percy. "To the gods we are nothing but inconsequential results of their fun. In turn, we provide them with amusement as we struggle to survive. I am a perfect example of how the gods see us as nothing more than toys." Luke finished as his chest moved more than usual. Percy stared at him wide eyed, slightly creeped out by the amount of anger Luke was expressing.

Luke noticed Percy's expression and sighed to calm himself down. "Sorry, basically what im trying to say is that you've gotten as lucky as you could get with being claimed, you shouldn't expect anything more than that." Luke warned.

"Oh… I see, it's not like I never considered it, but I still refused to accept the possibility that my father wouldn't want to speak with me. In that case it wouldn't be wrong for me to say that gods don't spend time with their children, even when we were infants?" Percy asked.

"Ha, that's a good joke." Luke said. That responds answered the question on its own. When Percy heard that he reached up and grasped the bedazzled locket that hung from his neck in silence as he thought. 'If what Luke said was really true then why did you leave me with this? Why are you in this picture holding me and mother to begin with? Why do you look so content doing it?' he wondered. This wasn't the first time Percy pondered these thoughts, however the hard truth that Luke spoke of was like a bucket of cold water over his head.

"Where did you get a necklace like that from? Since you arrived at camp I've never seen you without it. It's pretty damn nice though, that isn't any regular necklace is it? Those metals are all imbued with divine energy making it nearly indestructible. You better make sure some child of Hermes with sticky fingers doesn't take it off you. Luke said with a playful wink.

"Haha I've had it for as long as I could remember. One time when I was five, I lost it only to find it in my pocket moments later. Though in the end it's just a regular necklace" Percy said reminiscently. He also lied about the function of the necklace as Percy didn't want Luke to know the truth. Unobserved by Percy, a weird light briefly passed through Luke's eyes as he stared at Percy.

"Well, Make sure you keep it and it's contents safe. It was good talking to ya Perce if you ever need anything, just stop by the Hermes cabin. Luke said as he turned away and walked off, his original destination forgotten.

End of Flashback

June 9, 2012

Of course after that day Percy never really gave up on trying to contact his father, but there would always be a certain amount of disgust for the gods after his eyes were opened. Percy came to the conclusion after learning of the trip, that going to Olympus and confronting his father was the only way he could get the answers he wanted.

Percy glanced out the window to observe the glowing mountain that loomed above the tallest buildings in Manhattan, just a few blocks away.

Percy's thoughts then strayed to his life in Camp Half-Blood for the past three years. Things had fallen into a routine that he would stick to everyday. Everyday he would wake up at five in the morning and would go for a 10K run, after he finished he would practice his calisthenics, gymnastics, and martial arts. By the time he finished all of that it was time for breakfast. After the meal, Percy would have sword and spear practice, which he had quickly gotten better at. Then there were the Capture the Flag games every Friday that gave him an abundance of targets to practice on.

Speaking of capture the flag, Percy had managed to create a miracle by bringing a truce between the two war cabins of Ares and Athena. If someone were to ask a camper from the Ares cabin how he did it they would say he beat them in a two vs. one match while only using one hand and no weapon. While if you asked the Athena cabin they would say beat Annabeth in a game of chess while blindfolded and Clarisse in an arm wrestling match with his pinky. Meanwhile, they Aphrodite cabin insisted that he thoroughly dominated them into submission in a wrestling match of the bedroom. The duo never clarified why they put their differences aside when Percy appeared in the middle, but they did make sure to completely reject the outrageous suggestion made by the Aphrodite cabin. However, if someone simply asked Percy, who's opinion didn't seem to matter in this scenario, what he thought he would have told them one word, friendship. Percy looked to his side to see the girls in question talking to one another in hushed voices. As if they could sense Percy's gaze on them, they simultaneously looked back at him. They sent beaming smiles at him, which he gently returned.

Clarisse had become his closest friend, emotionally and physically. For some reason that girl refused to leave his side whenever possible. Percy glanced over to the girl once again and smiled in fondness. He had no idea what made her think it was necessary, but he was okay with her clinginess. Afterall, he enjoyed the company of the kind and sweet girl that was behind her mean scowl and battle hungry persona. On the plus side she actually had a ugly duckling scenario going on with her as she was quickly growing into a beauty.

Then there was Annabeth, another dear friend of his. It took Percy a while to get through to those cold calculating storm grey eyes that seemed to dissect him piece by piece and put him back together to figure out the best way for him to be of some use to her. It took everything in Percy's arsenal to break the wall of 'our parents don't get along' excuse Annabeth kept putting between them. That included teasing and annoying her until she finally had enough. After she exploded and chased Percy around trying to cut him into ribbons with that dagger of hers, she finally gave in to Percy's mosquito like persistence and tolerated his existence near her, which eventually became acceptance.

Then came his weird relationship with the Aphrodite girls. Percy frequently visited their cabin, and weird habits developed over time. The girls would often tease him and tell him things like secrets and gossip. They would also tease him using multiple methods, like telling him fantasies they've had about him and their experiences, they even go as far as deliberately showing themselves to him in multiple stages of undress while getting in provocative poses and sometimes forcing his own clothes off to grope his nude body. Every time Percy walked into the Aphrodite cabin it was like playing a game of roulette, and his pubescent body was reaching its limits. Thankfully the only ones that treated him normally were Selina Beauregard and Drew Tanaka. Even though Drew was a stuttering and clumsy mess whenever Percy was around, Silena had once told him that she could turn incredibly nasty when he wasn't around and told him some of the things she did under Silena's radar. In any case, Percy was thankful the girl was so nice to him, and made sure to be friendly with her in order to stay on her good side. In Silena's case she had become an older sister to him. She would groom his hair while telling him stories and would often cuddle with him. Percy blushed at the countless night he spent as her body pillow.

Though Percy's relationship with his brother is what truly grounded him. After they had been claimed their relationship had definitely been mended, at least that's what Percy Believed. While it was true that they had gotten closer after their fight, for some reason Andrew slowly returned to his previous state. Percy predicted that Andrew felt he was being swallowed by Percy's shadow again, and even asked him if he was ok. Every time Andrew would respond with a smile and say "don't worry about it im trying my best". And Percy believed him after all he had seen his brother truly working his hardest to better himself. Percy had to admit that Andrew wasn't a slouch at all, especially when it came to swordplay. Andrew could be said to up their with Percy and Luke, but those too had an advantage in physical capabilities and experience respectively. After awhile Percy let his brother be and stopped asking questions, Unknown to Percy, Andrew had been having very peculiar dreams.

Percy was shaken out of his thoughts as the van came to a halt in front of The Empire State Building. The large group of campers were all excitedly shaking in their boots as they walked through the lobby and into the magically expanding elevator. Many people were smiling in anticipation at getting to see Olympus and the gods. Meanwhile, two there were two campers among them that were smirking for an entirely different reason.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think, please leave a comment.**

 **Phew, that was quite the chapter. Now i know i said that this would be a time skip, and it is, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that a majority of the chapter is a flashback, or recounting memories of the time between Percy's first week and now. I was going to continue the the chapter but I felt like this was as good of a place as any to stop. Anyway tell me what you guys think in the comments, and until next time take care.**

 **Also please favorite, follow, and spread the word, if i'm correct this is the only PJOxFreezing crossover out there.**


End file.
